1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and more particularly to a transformable toy vehicle.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles, including those used to simulate flight, and toy swords, have long been popular playthings. However, there remains a need for a transformable toy vehicle and toy sword combination.